


3x13 – 4C

by nourann



Series: POI: Rinch Édition [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 4C
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourann/pseuds/nourann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prend place directement après la fin de 4C. Harold et John passent la journée et la nuit ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3x13 – 4C

 

_Take us home, Finch."_

* * *

 

_"When are you leaving ?"_

_"Soon. I thought I would go see this exhibit at the Giorgio de Chirico house museum. An artist that Grace was very fond of. You're welcome to join me."_

_"I'm not sure I can, Finch. While I'm in Italy, I thought I'd get fitted for a new suit."_

_"Oh, of course. We should call my atelier in the via Palestro. See if Gianni could fit you in after lunch. He's the best."_

_"I thought maybe, I could hitch a ride back with you. I'm not quite ready to fly commercial yet, so... But I need to get back to work."_

_"Certainly, Mr Reese. I know the pilot. I think we could delay that flight."_

* * *

 

 

"Ils passèrent une journée hors du temps, sans ordinateurs, ni armes, ni numéros, ni danger, ni inquiétude. Reese était trop ravi d'avoir à nouveau Finch à ses côtés pour s'ennuyer pendant l'exposition. Finch était trop ravi de savoir que Reese était de retour pour s'éloigner de lui, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Quand midi arriva, Harold entraîna son partenaire retrouvé vers un restaurant où John essaya de ne pas hausser les sourcils à la vue des prix. Ils passèrent un repas agréable, et John se dit que le bonheur ressemblait peut-être à cela.

Puis Harold l'emmena chez Gianni. Ce fut la partie de la journée que Reese apprécia le moins. Rester debout à ne rien faire pendant qu'on prenait ses mesures n'était vraiment pas son passe-temps favori – ce dernier était observer Finch, plus encore que de s'occuper de ses armes ou de s'en servir pour tirer dans des genoux.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur temps à se promener dans la ville, jusqu'à ce que Reese décrète que son partenaire boitait plus que d'habitude et qu'il fallait trouver un endroit où dormir.

"Je ne suis pas en cristal. Je peux survivre à un peu de marche." protesta l'intéressé.

"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais vous avez mal tout le temps. L'admettre ne vous rendra pas faible." répliqua John. "Et vous avez raison. Vous n'êtes pas en cristal. Vous êtes bien plus précieux."

Finch ne répondit pas, prit sa main et l'entraîna. L'ex-agent sourit, il avait remarqué que son partenaire avait rougi. Ce dernier le mena jusqu'à un hôtel.

"Pas de luxueuse propriété ?"

"J'en ai une, mais elle est assez loin d'ici."

"Je le savais." déclara John triomphalement.

Finch lui lança un regard amusé, et alla prendre une chambre – la plus chère, sans aucun doute.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et John se retint de se jeter sur Harold pour le plaquer contre la paroi et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Il aurait le temps plus tard, il ne voulait pas se précipiter.

L'ex-agent, par habitude, entra en premier dans leur chambre pour parer d'éventuelles menaces. Le luxe ne l'étonna pas. Une fois rassuré, il se tourna vers son partenaire.

"Vous m'avez manqué." déclara-t-il simplement.

Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il était désolé, il ne l'était pas. Il avait fait la seule chose qui lui paraissait possible sur le moment. Il se fit amèrement la réflexion qu'il avait apparemment une tendance à considérer la fuite comme seule option convenable.

"Vous aussi, Mr Reese."

L'ex-agent s'approcha de lui, l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il s'enivra de son odeur.

"J'ai besoin de vous, Harold." murmura-t-il.

"Je suis là." déclara Finch. "Je suis là."

John fut surpris par la vague de bonheur qui le submergea. Tant que son partenaire serait à ses côtés, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Il se promit qu'il resterait avec lui jusqu'à la mort. Ils s'embrassèrent. Harold se tendit légèrement. Il désirait John, aucun doute sur ce point. Mais il n'avait plus partagé son intimité depuis Grace. John l'embrassa à nouveau, passa une main dans ses cheveux, plaça l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Son coeur accéléra, son environnement se brouilla, il ne restait que John, ses lèvres, ses mains, sa chaleur. Il se sentit léger, capable de tout. L'informaticien décida qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Son partenaire ne lui ferait aucun mal.

L'instant d'après, Reese se laissait entraîner vers le lit. Puis Harold était contre lui, il sentait sa chaleur. Ses lèvres étaient contre les siennes, il sentait leur douceur. Il laissa ses sentiments prendre le contrôle total de lui-même. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était peu de temps auparavant, après la mort de Joss. Et cela n'avait jamais été aussi intense depuis Jessica – il arrêta le cours de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur Harold. Celui-ci saisit son bras gauche et y fit courir son index. Il s'arrêta sur un point où il déposa un baiser.

"Une." déclara-t-il.

"Harold... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Finch reprit son exploration, imperturbable.

"Deux. Je compte vos cicatrices." répondit-il comme si c'était évident. "Je connais votre dossier, mais ce n'est pas aussi concret que vous."

"Si vous avez l'intention de toutes les compter, on en a pour un bon moment." se lamenta John, mais il sourit malgré lui.

Harold eut un petit rire, Reese ne se souvint pas de l'avoir déjà entendu. Il l'ajouta à toutes les informations qu'il avait accumulées sur son partenaire.

"Nous avons toutes les nuits qui viendront après celle-ci, John..."

Il constata avec satisfaction qu'un frisson avait parcouru John à ces paroles, et retint le _'du moins si vous restez vraiment'_ qu'il avait failli ajouter.

"Trois."

"Vraiment, si vous allez à cette vitesse là, vous n'allez même plus vous souvenir de celles que vous avez déjà compté."

"Ne mettez pas ma mémoire en doute. Je peux vous réciter une bonne partie de pi."

"Oh, vraiment, vous pouvez ?"

"3,14159265..." commença à débiter l'informaticien.

"Finch, par pitié !" l'interrompit John. "C'était une question réthorique."

"Vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre, Mr Reese. Quatre."

Il avait atteint l'épaule de l'ex-agent, et celui-ci en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

"C'est vous qui n'y mettez pas du vôtre. Vous êtes en train de me parler de pi, alors que l'on pourrait faire quelque chose de bien plus intéressant."

"Comme quoi, par exemple ?"

"Laissez moi vous montrer."

Reese prit son partenaire par les épaules et inversa leurs positions. Après s'être assuré qu'il était confortablement installé, il l'embrassa, puis laissa ses mains et sa bouche errer sur le corps de Harold, se délectant des frissons et des gémissements créés par ce traitement. Il prit sa main droite et embrassa la cicatrice faite par Root.

"Je veux que vous sachiez à quel point je vous aime." murmura-t-il.

Harold leva son autre main et lui caressa la joue, notant que sa barbe le rendait vraiment attirant.

"Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas contre une démonstration."

"Avec plaisir."

Reese continua ses caresses.

"John. Je..." commença Finch.

Son partenaire releva immédiatement la tête, l'air inquiet.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Tout va bien." s'empressa de répondre Harold. "Je... Je vous aime aussi."

John sourit, l'embrassa longuement, et ils restèrent front contre front.

"Vous pouvez le dire encore ?"

"Je vous aime." déclara à nouveau l'informaticien, plus assuré cette fois-ci.

"Je ne me lasserais jamais de vous l'entendre dire." dit John.

Il l'embrassa encore, et le monde autour d'eux s'effaça.

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose que Finch ressentit fut la douleur, comme toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il y avait John. Son bras autour de ses épaules, son odeur. Et sous la main de Harold, sa peau, le battement de son coeur, le rythme de sa respiration, sa chaleur.

"Bien dormi ?"

Sa voix, aussi. Ainsi que ses yeux et son sourire quand Harold le regarda, ses lèvres quand ils s'embrassèrent. La douleur diminua.

"On ne peut mieux. Et vous ?"

"Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil comme celle là."

Finch lui sourit, l'embrassa, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Après avoir somnolé un moment, il décida de continuer sa quête du nombre de cicatrices de Reese.

"Vous êtes désespérément têtu, Harold." déclara l'ex-agent quand il vit que son partenaire reprenait là où il avait été interrompu.

"Je sais." répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire espiègle, l'air fier de lui.

John rit – c'était la première fois que son partenaire entendait ce son, et il se dit qu'il voulait l'entendre encore.

Il embrassa, caressa, compta. Cela prit bien plus de temps que prévu, Reese ne cessait de le stopper pour l'embrasser, et l'informaticien ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il connaissait la plupart des marques que portait son partenaire, mais une photo et une description froide et brève dans un dossier ne pouvait pas remplacer la réalité et la tangibilité du corps de Reese, chaud et vivant contre le sien. Il s'attarda aux endroits où les deux balles du sniper de Snow avait osé blesser son agent, les effleurant d'une main tremblante, et John dut l'arracher à ses souvenirs avec plusieurs baisers et une étreinte. Finalement, après une bonne heure – John l'interrompait bien trop souvent – Finch avait enfin fini.

"Alors ? Combien ?" l'interrogea son partenaire.

"Vingt-sept. Dont onze sur les bras et les épaules, quatre sur le torse, cinq sur les jambes, et sept pour le reste du corps."

"Bien. Je suis sûr que j'aurais oublié ça dans quelques heures."

"Je pourrais recommencer sans problème."

John rit à nouveau.

"Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus."

"Et j'irais peut-être plus vite sans distractions." ajouta Harold.

"Osez dire que vous ne les avez pas appréciées." le taquina Reese avec un sourire charmeur.

Finch soupira et admit qu'il ne pouvait pas dire cela.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, uniquement occupés à savourer la présence de l'autre tout contre eux. John se dit que le bonheur devait être cela. Ils finirent par s'extirper du lit pour aller prendre une douche – John était bien trop séduisant pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Finch, mais il ne fit rien de trop suggestif. Après un petit déjeuner copieux et savoureux pendant lequel Reese se dit que décidément cet hôtel devait être vraiment cher, ils sortirent. Ils prirent un taxi en direction de l'aéroport. Finch l'emmena jusqu'à son jet, et John monta à sa suite. L'ex-agent observa son partenaire qui faisait des réglages.

"Je suis content de rentrer à la maison."

Cela lui avait échappé de manière imprévue, mais il était satisfait de l'avoir dit. Il espéra que Finch comprenne tout ce qu'il n'avait pas exprimé, mais qui sans aucun doute était là: l'impression si agréable d'avoir retrouvé son but, sa raison de vivre. Et également celle d'être heureux et en sécurité tant que l'homme qui était le centre de son monde était à ses côtés.

Harold se tourna vers lui, sourit et l'embrassa longuement.

John sourit à son tour et se cala dans son siège, prêt à faire face à la vie qui les attendait.


End file.
